AMOR JUVENIL
by tiagoltd
Summary: Amor juvenil esta basado a las futuras parejas del Amazonas Tiago-Zoe, Bia-Erick. Carla-Bobby, es el inicio de UN AMOR OCULTO y sera parte de la drama de AMOR ENTRE HERMANOS, este Fic sera algo cómico, con drama y sobretodo el inicio de una enorme relación en el Amazonas
1. Chapter 1

Amor juvenil.

Bien, me llamo Tiagoltd y bueno en fin llegando al grano, este Fic es especialmente a varias razones:

Uno: Podríamos decir que es la raíz o el inicio de UN AMOR OCULTO el cual es otro fic cuando Zoe y Tiago pasaran por varias situaciones y bla bla bla.

Dos: podríamos decir que es una secuela de amor, es decir Tiago-Zoe, Bia-Erick y Carla-Bobby OC diseñados por mi amiga Abi Pacheco y bueno les diré como se conocieron, las aventuras que tendrán, las escenas tiernas pero a la vez muy M decirlo asi.

Tres: Podríamos decir que es también una pequeña raíz de otro Fic que después diseñare con más detalles.

Cuatro: Este Fic tendrá muchos choques a que me refiero, conectara demasiado con UN AMOR ENTRE HERMANOS el cual es el pequeño incesto que hice entre (Tiago, Bia y Carla) el cual será algo importante para unos dramas y situaciones que are, además de un incesto extra que are.

Cinco: Tendrá otro choque en otro Fic que are,

Bueno llegando al grano, este fic conectara en varios fic, no seré el mejor escritor, o el mejor narrador, pero tengo muchas ideas y las pondré sin importar lo que pase….espero lo disfruten y bueno primero dejare el rating en F pero con el paso del tiempo diría que terminara en M.

Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor Tu amigo-compañero vale madres Tiagoltd!


	2. Chapter ! : ¿Quienes son ellos?

**_hola a todos soy Tiagoltd y bueno les traigo este Fic para que conozcan mejor la historia de UN AMOR OCULTO, prácticamente es el inicio de todo y bueno hago este capitulo porque sera muy importante para otros Fic que elaborare con el paso del tiempo, ya que este Fic conectara demasiado con varios Fic en especial el de AMOR ENTRE HERMANOS...Gracias y dejen sus Reviews no importa si son sus clásicas criticas, opiniones, quejas que se yo..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quiénes son ellos?**

Han pasado dos años desde la pelea con los taladores, el Amazonas se ha vuelto un lugar más tranquilo, en especial en un hermoso santuario con la excepción de los animales salvajes, como todas las mañanas, en un nido seminuevo:

"¡Amazonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!"- Grito Tiago, es su típica forma de despertar a su familia- "¡despierten flojos! ¡Despierten!."

"¡Tiago! ¡Cállate ya! Y ¡déjame dormir!" – Dijo Carla mientras salía de su habitación toda enfadada.

"Vamos hermana, por eso estas gordísima, te pareces a Big mama porque solo te importa dormir y estar encerrada comiendo mangos, moras y bla bla bla"- Dijo Tiago con tono de burla hacia su hermana que efectivamente había engordado un poco más de lo habitual.

"…"- Carla no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta muy pero muy triste por lo que le dijo su hermano y se encerró en su habitación.

"He…he… hermana perdóname"- Dijo Tiago, volando rápidamente a la habitación de su hermana.- "Por favor, perdóname, no…no…no quería decir eso"

"¡Cállate! Y lárgate de mi habitación"- Dijo Carla soltando unas cuantas lágrimas – "¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un imbécil!"

"Hermana por favor no quería decirte eso"- Dijo Tiago tratando de calmar a su hermana – "hermana por favor, solo se me salió de mi pico, en verdad no quería decirlo"

"dije que te fueras, no quiero volver a verte, te has vuelto muy grosero conmigo desde ese día en Rio" – Dijo Carla mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que caían lentamente de sus ojos.

"¿Qué día? ¿A qué te refieres?" – Pregunto Tiago aun sin entender lo que dijo su hermana quitando la sonrisa lentamente de su rostro

"¿acaso no lo recuerdas guapo?" – Dijo Carla quitando esa carita de tristeza y poniendo una cara de lujuria, acercándose lentamente a Tiago.

"No ya en verdad ¿Qué día? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué o qué?" – Tiago empezó a preguntar con su típica carita de tontuelo.

"Hay Tiago, como siempre se te olvidan las cosas, mira te enseñare" – Dijo Carla después de haberse acercado a Tiago y darle un beso de pico a pico – "Sin no lo recuerdas fue en la fiesta del carnaval, tu y yo bailábamos y bueno te lleve a mi escondite donde te di un cohete a cambio de que tu mi bello amor cito hicieras lo que yo quisiera."

"…" – Tiago se quedó impactado no solo por el beso que recibió de su hermana si no por lo que le dijo, el no recordaba esa noche lujuriosa con ella.

"Vamos nene dime algo o ¿acaso te comieron la lengua?" – Dijo Carla con un tono tierno pero a la ves coqueto.

"ehhh…ehhh…si…si… ya me acorde, esa maldita noche que tú me obligaste ahhh… ahhh… ahhh" – Tiago empezó a tartamudear por recordar ese emocionante y excitante momento que tuvo con su hermana mayor.

"si a ese momento delicioso me refiero" – Dijo Carla mientras juntaba su pecho junto con el de Tiago

"Hermana por favor, ese día quedo atrás y prometiste no volverlo a hacer" – Dijo Tiago algo nervioso, pero sin quitar su pecho en el de Carla.

"Si…pero quiero hacerte feliz" – Dijo Carla mientras ponía una pata en su pene flácido cubierto de plumas color azul fuerte y lo acariciaba lentamente haciendo que Tiago se excitara.

"…" – Tiago no decía nada, se sentía algo incómodo pero a la ve excitado, tratando de no liberar unos pujidos de placer que sentía.

"¿te gusta no? acepta que te hago muy feliz" - Decía Carla mientras apretaba cada vez más fuerte el pene flácido de Tiago, que poco a poco empezaba a crecerse y endurecerse.

"…" – Tiago seguía impactado por la sensación, hasta que vio que Carla lo volvería a obligar a hacerle lo de la otra ves, que rápidamente reacciono y lanzo a su hermana dejándolo libre – "Vuelves a hacer eso y…y…y ¡te mato!"

"¿Tu matarme? Por favor Tiago no me hagas reír, además recuerda si tú dices algo, diré que tu trataste de violarme asi que mejor ¡cállate!" – Dijo Carla después de levantarse por el empujón de su hermano.

"Bi...bi...bien, pe...pero no lo hagas de nuevo por favor" – Decía Tiago mientras ocultaba con sus alas su pene ya erecto.

"jejeje es tan tierno y tan suave" – Dijo Carla con un tono de lujuria.

"jajaja que chisto sita si bien que gritaste cuando paso" – Dijo Tiago insultando a su hermana – "Pero en fin, iré a despertar a papa"

"Pero puedes usar a charles, tu linda mascota" – Dijo Carla dándole una idea a Tiago.

"¡Buena idea! Mi hermosa tarántula que amablemente acepto vivir con nosotros y ayudarme a asustar a papa cuantas veces sea necesario" – Dijo Tiago para después volar rápidamente a su habitación que era el más alto de todos, ya que a él le encanta vivir en las alturas para no solo dormir sino para proteger el nido como un buen guardián – "Charles, ayúdame a despertar a papa"

"Ahhh niño déjame comerme este lindo insecto" – Dijo Charles colgado en su telaraña a punto de devorarse una pobre mosca que fue atrapada por charles"

"NO, por favor, por favor no, no, no, no ¡ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!" – Gritaba la pobre mosca que le llegaba su hora de morir.

"¡Cállate o te comeré lentamente!" – Dijo Charles poniendo sus colmillos en las patas de la mosca - "Prepárate para sentir un dolor inolvidable"

"hay no seas payaso Charles"- Dijo Tiago mientras agarraba a charles con una de sus alas y lo dejaba en su cabeza para después liberar a la pobre mosca que estaba a punto de morir – "Tranquilo no te pasara nada, él es muy exagerado ante las cosas, además no come demasiado"

"Gracias cabeza de palmera" – Dijo la mosca agradeciendo y burlándose un poco del peinado de Tiago.

"Jajaja que chistosa, Charles cómete la por chistosa" – Dijo Tiago en tono algo serio.

"NO, ya perdone, no volveré a decirlo" – Dijo la mosca muy asustada por la amenaza de Tiago, que rápidamente levanto vuelo y se fue.

"¡Maldición! Ahí va mi cena, ¡Tiago! Debería morderte y comerte lentamente por dejar que mi cena se fuera. – Dijo Charles algo molesto por lo que hizo Tiago.

"Tranquilo, además prometiste no asesinar a nadie y Bia te pondrá a dieta, porque la verdad estas muy gordo" – Dijo Tiago despues de bajar a Charles de su cabeza y ponerlo en una de sus alas y usar la otra para tocar su enorme panza.

"Oye es mi linda panza y por nada del mundo dejare que sea mas flaca, ademas es de naturaleza, todas las tarantujas tenemos una panza asi" – Dijo Charles alejando la ala de Tiago de su panza peluda.

"jejeje es verdad, pero en fin comeras hojas y punto para estar sano y fuerte como yo nene" – Dijo Tiago presumiendo su "hermoso cuerpo"

"¿Cómo tu? Si eres un huesudo, mira esas patas de pollo todas flácidas y débiles y tu pechuga o tu pecho muy débil y caído, ademas tus alas pequeñas y muy flacas, acaso ¿quieres que termine igual o peor? – Dijo Charles burlándose del cuerpo de Tiago.

"Bueno yo decía, ¿me ayudaras a despertar a mi papa o no?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Okay, lo are porque me agradas demasiado y me encanta espantarlo" – Dijo Charles para después escalar en cuerpo emplumado de Tiago y llegar a su cabeza o como el decía a llegar a su palmera.

"Bien, pero no vulvas a escalar así me da cosquillas tus patas peludas, el cual no estaría mal rasurar ¿no cree?" – Dijo Tiago bajando lentamente a la habitación de sus padres.

"jajaja no jamas, mis patas se quedan como están, ya mejor cierra el pico y prepárate" – Dijo Charles escalando la pared (tronco del árbol) y prepararse para la acción o mas bien la travesura.

"okay espérame" – Dijo Tiago volando al techo de la habitación de blu y perla y preparar la rama por la cual desenderia Charles para espantar a Blu, ya que por suerte Perla se levanta temprano a estirar las alas, mientras Blu se quedaba dormido hasta tarde.

"Bien, ya sabes que hacer" – Susurro Tiago hacia Charles, para después descenderlo lentamente.

"Bien un poquito mas" – Dijo Charles casi a punto de llegar a la cabeza de Blu.

"…" – Tiago no dijo nada para no revelarse y solo bajo a Charles unos centímetros mas.

"perfecto" – Dijo Charles al llegar ala cabeza de blu, para después hacerle cosquillas en el cachete y así obligarlo a despertar

"jejeje si si nena, se siente delicioso, eso perlita eso" – Decía Blu todavía dormido sintiendo ese delicioso momento de cosquilleo – " Hay si si nena si, me me encanta que hagas eso"

"..." – Charles somo se aguanto la risa y continuo haciéndole cosquillas para que despertara.

"Si si nena ya ya detente nena, ya ya desperté" – Dijo Blu abriendo los ojos y ver la tarántula y gritar como una hermosa niñita.

"jejejejejejejejejeje" – Empezó a reír Charles como nunca en su vida, cayendo de su telaraña hacia el suelo y seguir riendo como loco

"jajajajajajajajajajajaja" – Tiago empezó a reír como un lunático, tanto así que perdió el control y cayo directamente al estomago de su padre, amortiguando la caída.

"¡Tiago! ¡Detesto que hagas esto! ¡¿Qué tal si un dio me matas ehhh?! – Dijo Blu todo enfadado hacia la pequeña broma que hizo su hijo.

"jeje perdóname papi" – Dijo Tiago disculpándose de lo que hizo para después besar a su padre en la frente, su clásica forma de liberarse del castigo.

"jaja okay, te perdono, ¿Dónde esta tu mama y tus hermanas? – Pregunto Blu.

"Bueno mama se fue a acostar con Roberto como todas las mañanas, mis hermanas pues Bia salio a ver a las mariposas cerca de aquí y Carla durmiendo como siempre" – Dijo Tiago.

"Ahhh okay…¡espera! ¡¿Qué dijiste de tu mama?!" Dijo Blu algo enfadado por el chiste sito de Tiago.

"jeje nada pa, fue a estirar las alas como siempre" – Respondió Tiago.

"Bueno okay ¿y tu? Ese milagro que no has destrozado nada" – Dijo Blu sarcásticamente.

"Pues pensaba salir con mis amigos" – Dijo Tiago.

"¿Puedes llevarte a Carla?, por lo menos a que estire las alas un rato" – Dijo Blu tratando de convencer a Tiago de sacar a Carla a sus aventuras.

"Jeje no gracias, prefiero ir solo a llevarme a Big mama con migo" – Dijo Tiago burlándose de Carla.

"¡hey! ¡no le digas así! Es tu hermana y debes respetarla" – Dijo Blu regañando a Tiago.

"Bueno solo decía, ademas ella si quiere quedarse echadota es su problema, no el mio" – Dijo Tiago caminando hacia la salida del nido

"Bueno eso si, okay has lo que quieras, pero… si ves a tu mama dile que venga ¿de acuerdo?" – Dijo Blu dando le unas instrucciones sencillas a su hijo

"si patrón" – Termino de decir Tiago para luego dar vuelo hacia las cascadas amazónicas.

"Bien, ¿Qué are? Mmmmm ¿volare piedras? ¿arboles? O uso los explosivos de pintura elaborados por mi nerda hermana? – Empezó a dudar Tiago.

"ahhh ya se, usare mis explosivos pica pica para Felipe, claro como no se me…." – Trato de Terminar Tiago pero fue golpeado por una nuez pintada en forma de balón, el cual era extraño ya que el estaba lejos del pozo de la perdición.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Acabas de asesinar a otra ave Zoe! – Dijo Bobby un ave con un peinado alocado color celeste verdoso fuerte, su cuerpo era el mismo color pero un poco mas claro y con unos ojos color cafés claros.

"Perfecto ya van dos a la lista" – Dijo Zoe una ave muy hermosa, con un bello fleco morado que cubría uno de sus ojos también del mismo color morado, ademas de su hermosa cabeza color azul fuerte, con unas alas color moradas, su colita del mismo color de sus alas y su hermoso pecho color azul celeste.

"Vamos chicos, por lo menos revisen si sigue vivo" – Dijo Erick una ave con un fleco que parecía mas bien un pico de rinoceronte, todo su plumaje era de color azul fuerte con excepción de su cara ya que era de un color mas claro.

"¿lo dejaran morir?" – Dijo Erick algo preocupado.

"Mmm si que muera" – Dijo Zoe recogiendo el balón y alejándose del cuerpo de Tiago, la típica hembra salvaje, exótica, coqueta y sobretodo la ruda de la familia.

"Ademas no nos afecta dejarlo ahí, al final no hay nadie viéndonos" – Dijo Bobby el típico Tiago de la familia travieso y muy inmaduro, mas inmaduro que Tiago.

"¡niños! Ahhh olvidenlo, lo are yo" – Dijo Erick acercándose a tiago y sentir su respiración pulmonar, podríamos decir que es el típico listo de la familia – "Bien se encuentra vivo"

"¡Pues déjalo ahí y sigamos jugando!" – Dijo Zoe regresando ala cancha que construyeron con piedras y unas cuantas ramas y sogas de los arboles.

"Hermana por favor, dejarlo ahí es peligroso y mas si esta inconsciente, ¿no ves los peligros que hay en la selva?" – Dijo Erick agarrando la ala derecha de Zoe – "Ahora le das respiración de boca a boca"

"¿espera yo? A esa cosa de aya?" – Dijo Zoe algo asqueada – "¿Por qué no se lo da bobby?"

"aja si tu ándale" – Dijo Bobby con sus típicas caras locas.

"Bueno, por lo menos ayudalo, tu lo golpeaste, tu lo ayudas" – Dijo Erick aventando a Zoe hacia donde se encontraba Tiago inconsciente.

"Ahhh okay" – Dijo Zoe poniendo los ojos hacia arriba y acercándose a Tiago para revivirlo.

"¡Bueno, ¡apúrate que ya me quiero ir!" – Dijo Bobby con un tono de desesperación, ya que el detesta no hacer nada.

"si si ya tranquilo" – Dijo Zoe acercándose a Tiago, ponerlo boca arriba y acercar su pico al de Tiago, como si lo fuera a besar, pero el realidad solo se acerco para engañar a sus hermanos, ya que tenían un hermoso secreto, el cual prometieron guardar, porque es un hermoso secreto de hermanos. Finalmente lo empezó a cachetear varias veces para que reaccionara – "¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡despierta con un demonio! ¡que ya me quiero ir!

"espera se mas tranquila" – Dijo Erick al ver que su hermana estaba golpeando al desconocido.

"…" - Finalmente Tiago reacciono después de varias cachetadas, al abrir los ojos no solo vio una ave, vio a una hermosa ave morada, on unos ojos radiantes, imnotizantes y sobretodo ese hermoso y largo fleco que le colgaba de su cabeza, haciéndola mas hermosa y ruda.

"Bien ya esta vivo, ahora ¡vamonos!" – Dijo Zoe levantándose rápidamente y alejándose de Tiago.

"perdona la molestia, pero así es ella, por cierto me llago Erick y tu te llamas?" – Pregunto Erick estirando la ala con mucha educación.

"Ho…ho..hola, me llamo Tiago y podrías decirme que paso?" – Dijo Tiago sobándose la cabeza por el gran nuezaso que recibió.

"Bueno jugábamos fútbol y mi hermana dio un fuerte nuezaso, el cual desbio la nuez cayendo en tu cara" – Dijo Erick.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? Jamas los había visto en el santuario ¿son forasteros?" – Pregunto Tiago algo adolorido.

"ohhh perdona mi educación, me llamo Erick el hermano mayor y soy el mas inteligente de nosotros tres, la que te cacheteo se llama Zoe es la hermana de en medio, ten cuidado porque es la mas ruda de toda la familia y el otro es Bobby es el menor y muy muy inmaduro" – Decía Erick mientras levantaba a Tiago del suelo.

"Bueno gracias por ayudarme, ehhh yo soy algo inmaduro y muy travieso, me encanta la aventura y sobretodo el peligro y mas si tengo mis hermosos explosivos de pintura y pica pica" – Dijo Tiago levantando el pecho , haciéndose ver un macho seguro.

Mientras Tiago decía sus tonerias, Zoe lo empezó a observar y penzo "( Mmmm es algo atractivo, ese color azul le queda bien, aunque se ve que es muy inmaduro como mi hermano, pe…pe..pero creo que es sexy)"

"Bueno ehhh los volveré a ver?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Claro, estamos en estas zonas todos los dias" – Dijo Erick

"Bueno ehh y ¡gracias! ¡gracias por cachetear mi hermoso rostro!" – Grito Tiago hacia Zoe, la cual estaba algo distraída.

"Ehh niña reacciona" – Dijo Bobby para después sapear a Zoe para hacerla reaccionar.

"ehhh ¿Qué? ¿Si? ¿yo también lo amo?" – Dijo Zoe algo amenzada.

"jejeje esta perdida en su mente de chica" – Dijo Tiago burlándose un poco del comportamiento de Zoe.

"¿A quien le dices chica mocoso?" – Dijo Zoe algo atrevida.

"Pues no es obvio, te digo a ti moradita" – Dijo Tiago con un tono medio burlón, pero a la ves cariñoso.

"me agradas niño" – Dijo Zoe con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Bueno que¿ estamos esperando? ¿jugaremos fútbol o que?" – Dijo Bobby.

"¿no quieres venir ternura? Tranquilo no te asesinare, por ahora"- Dijo Zoe algo coqueta.

"Bien, te demostrare quien es el niñito moradita" – Dijo Tiago dando vuelo hacia donde estaba la cancha de fútbol que construyeron.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, dieron vuelo hacia la cancha de fútbol.

"Bien el niñito y Erick, contra nosotros dos, ¿te parece?" – Dijo Zoe mientras agarraba la nuez y se preparaba para jugar

"¿Niñito? ¿acaso no me conoces? ¡Soy Tiago Gunderson! El mejor jugador de todos" – Dijo Tiago luciéndose ante Zoe y los demás.

"Bien demuéstramelo" – Dijo Zoe lanzando la nuez para iniciar el juego….

*continuara*

* * *

**Bueno esto es solo en inicio, por si tiene dudas de este ridículo capitulo XD, este capitulo conecta con el fic UN AMOR OCULTO(capitulo 3) y muy pronto are otro Fic con estos tres OC, para que conozcan mejor la trama y sepan porque conectan demasiado las historias...gracias y hasta pronto**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero desmadroso Tiagoltd!**


End file.
